


Enraptured

by Dracothelizard



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F-302, Mechanophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack doesn’t do poetic or flowery declarations of undying love, but he’s beginning to think that maybe he should start now that he has fallen completely in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enraptured

Jack can not believe this. He can’t – shouldn’t – be this lucky. He doesn’t do poetic or flowery declarations of undying love, but he’s beginning to think that maybe he should start now that he has fallen completely in love. He could try deny it. Rationalise it. Squash it away with other inappropriate feelings, but he can’t. Not this time, this time it would just feel wrong.   
  
He is struck by her curves, and the way she seems to glow and shine under the harsh light, that couldn’t possibly be flattering her. She should be out there, bathed in sunlight, where she can feel the wind.   
  
Why would anyone think this is where she belongs? Miles under a mountain, stifled by tons of concrete, stone and earth. He shakes his head, and swears that he’ll take her out of this miserable place if only for a few hours. Can’t anyone else see that she needs it?   
  
He reaches out, wanting to touch and fearing that he’s about to wake up, sweaty and gasping with one hand around his cock.   
  
He doesn’t. He touches. He marvels at the smooth feeling under his trembling fingertips, and considers himself the luckiest man in the universe. He’s got the feeling that together they can take on the universe; she makes him feel alive by just standing there.   
  
It’s an incredible feeling to just be able to touch her like this, and he doesn’t care if anyone is watching and considers it wrong or inappropriate, because when he’s touching her there isn’t anyone else in the room. All his senses are focused on her, and it’s amazing.  
  
He has to be inside her, or he’s going to explode.  
  
***  
  
Daniel stares at this, cup of coffee cooling off in his hand. He’s never seen Jack look like he’s looking now, quietly mumbling and stroking tenderly. He gets the feeling that he should probably give them some privacy, and he’s about to turn and go away when he bumps into Teal’c, who raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
“I was about to leave,” he says apologetically. “Because of… y’know.” He nods at Jack behind him, and he sees Teal’c take it in for a moment. “Figured I’d give them some alone time.”   
  
“I can not blame O’Neill for being too enraptured to notice us,” Teal’c declares. “The F-302 is a magnificent ship.”


End file.
